


Everything's So Fine

by makesmefree



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: And she's fuckin good, Established Relationship, Everyone just being happy and having a good time, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, Ian singing to Mickey, Karaoke, M/M, Mandy getting the happiness she deserves, Mandy sings, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey is proud of Mandy, Singing, Something you won't see on shameless, Supportive Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, everyone getting treated better than they do in canon, this is the second story I've written with Ian singing to Mickey, why is that my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesmefree/pseuds/makesmefree
Summary: Mandy sees an open mic night as an opportunity to get recognized for her singing, Ian sees it as an opportunity to remind Mickey how much he loves him, and Mickey just can't believe anyone would voluntarily go to a karaoke bar.





	Everything's So Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallavichlyjaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/gifts).



> Happy Sunday. Instead of doing my homework, I made a story that makes my three favorite people in the world as happy as they deserve to be. I hope it makes you happy too.

Mickey Milkovich couldn’t focus on a word his sister was saying. At least, not while his boyfriend was touching him. As Ian traced his hand gently across Mickey’s inner thigh, Mandy’s words seemed to fade in and out of fuzziness. That’s the effect Ian always had on Mickey— stealing him from reality with even the slightest contact. For Mickey, it was a comforting escape. For Mandy, it was just flat out annoying.

“Are you two even listening to me?” Mandy asked, rolling her eyes at the couple.

Since becoming more established in their long-term relationship, it seemed as though Mickey and Ian never stopped touching each other. Not in a sexual manner necessarily, but they were constantly maintaining contact. Holding hands on the sidewalk, linking arms in grocery stores, giving piggyback rides up and down stairwells, and anything else along those lines were all to be expected of the couple. Mandy often grumbled against these displays of affection, but outside of her annoyed little sister mindset was a sense of understanding. She understood that Ian and Mickey had come so far to be together, and that was why, now that things are more consistent, that the clinginess exists.

Even so, Mickey and Ian didn’t hold on to each other out of fear that the other would leave if not under firm grip. They held on to each other because they finally could. And because they deserved to.

“Mickey? Ian? Come back down to Earth please!” Mandy exclaimed, snapping her fingers at them.

“Sorry Mands,” Ian said, pulling his hand off of Mickey’s thigh and out from under the kitchen table. “We’re all ears,” he promised.

“Jesus! Were you just giving him a handy under the table?” Mandy grimaced.

“No…Although that probably would’ve been a natural next step,” Ian admitted, flashing the shit-eating grin that drove Mickey wild and drove his sister (who happened to double as Ian’s best friend) up the walls.

“I’m going to move right past that, because I really, really want to,” Mandy said, shaking her head to free it of the mental images that were developing.

“Okay, just go on then. The fuck were you going to say?” Mickey asked, grumpy due to the absence of Ian’s hand on his leg. Mandy narrowed her eyes at her brother, but continued.

“I was trying to tell both of you that there’s a new karaoke bar that opened. Couple blocks away from here I think. I have the address.”

“Yeah? So fucking what? Ian and I are gay, but we’re not that gay,” Mickey said.

“We just talked about the harmfulness of stereotypes, baby,” Ian reminded gently.

“Yeah? You gonna make a picket sign about me, social justice warrior?” Mickey challenged, his lips curling up at the corners to show Ian that he was teasing.

“Nah, I think I’m just gonna kiss you. Right in your face.”

“Guys? Focus? Please,” Mandy said, crossing her arms. The boys both murmured their apologies again and turned their attention back to her.

“So, if you’d listen to me, you’d know that what I’m about to say about the karaoke bar has nothing to do with where either of you fall on this scale of stereotypical gayness. In fact, it has a little to do with me, if that’s okay. I actually, I…I want to use it as an opportunity to try out singing. Like, in front of people that aren’t Ian and in places that aren’t my bathroom or bedroom. And since I’ve never been to this place, it’s totally liable to be full of super drunk idiots and so I wanted to see if you to wanted to come be my idiots. Support me, you know? I just…I also don’t want to go alone,” Mandy explained, looking back at Mickey and Ian and awaiting their response rather nervously. Ian spoke first.

“Mandy! That’s amazing! I’ve been telling you since we were 15 that you have such a unique, amazing voice. I’ll be there. No doubt about it.”

“I’ll go too. If you’re sure you want me there,” Mickey added. “When would you be performing, anyway?”

Mandy smiled at the boys, thanking them by enveloping them both in quick hug across the table. “The open mic night I’m going to starts in about…” Mandy stopped and turned to look at the digital clock on Mickey and Ian’s microwave. “Three hours. So I’m going to go home and start getting ready. I’ll come back here to pick you up in a little while. Make yourselves look pretty!” she concluded, rising to her feet, shouldering her purse, and continuing swiftly to the door.

And so that was how, like they never thought they would, Mickey and Ian found themselves in a karaoke bar at 9:30pm on a Friday night.

“We must really love Mandy, because who the fuck ever opens a bar that’s sole purpose is to sing off-key over other people’s songs? Even worse, who the fuck ever goes to said bar?” Mickey asked, making rather dramatic hand gestures to assert how strongly he felt about the topic. Ian just smirked watching him get worked up, and caught one of Mickey’s hands mid-gesture.

“I dunno,” Ian said, squeezing Mickey’s hand. “I think it’s kind of cool. It’s a way for people to express themselves in a way they may not have felt comfortable doing before, you know?”

“Alcohol already does that shit. You don’t need to add speakers and microphones into the mix,” Mickey grumbled.

“Just try to have fun. For Mandy.”

As if on cue, Mandy tapped both boys on the shoulders. “Hey!” She yelled over the man who was currently butchering Don’t Stop Believin’. “You made it!”

“Told you we wouldn’t miss it,” Ian said. “What are you gonna sing?”

“I have some options in mind, but haven’t really settled yet. You two wanna help me narrow it down?”

“Easy,” Ian said with haste. “Do that Shaina Twain song, what’s it called? The one that’s, like, about being a woman?”

“Do you mean Man! I Feel Like a Woman?” Mickey filled in, instantly regretting it.

“Oh my god,” Mandy chuckled at her brother’s unexpected knowledge.

“There’s my boy,” Ian said smugly.

“You two really are fucking gay. Just help me decide if I should do The Cranberries or Alanis Morissette. Leave the Shaina for yourselves,” Mandy requested.

Once Mandy had selected a song, the three of them settled on one of the couches in the area below the stage. Watching the open mic performers, Mickey was put into even further disbelief. He couldn’t believe how okay some people were with blatantly embarrassing themselves in public. He went to make another snarky comment about the subject to Ian, but when Mickey turned there was nothing but empty space on the cushions between him and Mandy. His boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Ian?” Mickey said to Mandy, raising his voice over the music.

“I don’t know. You’re usually the one wrapped around him, remember?” Mandy yelled back, shrugging. Mickey briefly considered flipping her off, but he was interrupted by an all-too-familiar drum beat. Mickey leaned back in his seat, shaking his head.

“Oh fuck no,” Mickey said, not to his sister, but all to himself as he realized what was happening. The music’s intro continued, and over the sound Mickey heard his boyfriend’s voice amplified by a microphone.

“Hey everyone. Hope you’re all having a good time. I know I am, because every minute I’m with my boyfriend makes me happy! And so this song goes out to him! I love you Mickey!”

Damn near the entire bar cooed at this introduction, and Mickey buried his head in his hands. While it was true that he was happy and proud to be with Ian, and had even gotten to a point where he was comfortable being more public about those feelings, Mickey still felt that certain types of attention were just unnecessary. Doing karaoke was certainly one of those types in his eyes. As Ian danced goofily, shaking his ass rather obnoxiously around the stage to the remaining measures of the introduction, Mickey realized that his boyfriend felt much differently on the subject.

“ _Oh Mickey you’re so fine, you’re so fine you blow my mind hey Mickey!_ ” Ian began.

Ian knew that what he was doing had the capacity to make Mickey uncomfortable, piss him off, or both. But he also knew the potential it had to make Mickey so happy. And whenever Ian had even a glimmer of an opportunity to see Mickey’s smile, he took it as hastily as he could. Ian couldn't get enough of Mickey's smile. No matter how many times Ian saw Mickey smile, it always felt like the very first. It always felt like they were teenagers, hiding from the world and finding unexpected shelter and comfort in undefined feelings. It always felt the realest, rawest form of gorgeous, and that is what Mickey was (and is) to Ian. In singing to Mickey right now, Ian was simply trying to remind Mickey of how beautiful he was in this sense. That was what he always tried to do, whenever he could and in any way he could. 

“Holy shit,” Mandy giggled, pulling out her phone and opening Snapchat to film the performance. Mickey was about to smack her phone out of her hand and say something along the lines of _don’t you fucking dare_ , but the moment before he could he glanced up at Ian. Mickey expected to feel his annoyance and flustering increase, but that simply wasn’t the case. Instead, when Mickey caught sight of Ian’s large, toothy grin and dorky dance moves, something shifted. Suddenly, it was as if they weren’t in a crowded, loud karaoke bar anymore. In Mickey’s head, the neon spotlights changed into dim lamp lighting, the stiff leather furniture turned into their apartment’s worn sofa, and Ian was putting on a show for Mickey and Mickey alone. When Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes as he sang, they were the only two people in the room.

“ _Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don’t understand. You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Mickey, you’re so pretty, can’t you understand…_ ” Ian sang, stopping between lyrics to add his own spoken commentary, saying “You really are so, so pretty Mick.” Following that, Ian hopped off the stage and danced through the seating area, over to the couch that was occupied by Mickey and Mandy. He grabbed Mickey by the hands and began dancing with him as the song continued. “ _Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey, don’t break my heart Mickey!_ ”

Seeing that home in Ian’s eyes yet again, Mickey danced with Ian like no one else was around. And to both of them, no one was.

Mandy looked on in utter shock as the rest of the bar laughed and cheered. As the chorus hit again, Mickey was taken back to all the times Ian had sang him this same song in their kitchen while they cooked, in his ear to wake him up, and in general to just be a fucking idiot. A fucking idiot that Mickey loved, so, so much. An idiot that that fostered near magical abilities to make the world around the two of them disappear. An idiot that made Mickey so happy that, even when he realized that the world maybe was watching, he didn’t care. He didn’t mind being seen loving his idiot. He didn’t mind his idiot being seen loving him too.

The song hit its chorus a third time, and Mickey relished in the seemingly-never-ending nature of it all. Mandy continued to be awe-stricken as her brother let himself be twirled and lifted in Ian Gallagher’s arms to the sound of an 80’s pop song.

As the music began to fade out, Ian kissed the top of Mickey’s head gently. He whispered “S’pretty,” into his temple, and Mickey, turning to face Ian, grasped the edges of his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. In front of all those people. Mandy was concerned that she still had to sing, because the recent events of the night were rendering her rather speechless.

Once the bar finished applauding Ian and Mickey’s extravagant performance, Mandy approached the boys.

“You assholes!” She said, unable to hide a smile that told a tale beyond her words— she was proud of her brother’s confidence, and seeing the two most important boys in her life being happy brought her as much joy as her own happiness. “You’re both such attention whores, how am I supposed to follow that?” She laughed. Ian held up one finger, signaling her to wait just one second. In the microphone he was still holding, Ian piped up

“Thanks everybody, really. I have the best boyfriend in the world, I do…”

Mandy rolled her eyes. “But I have no talent. Really. That was all goofing off that doesn’t usually make it outside of our apartment, and hopefully never will again. But if you wanna hear someone that I think totally should get outta here, and sing her heart out everyday of her life, listen up to my best friend Mandy.” Ian started to hand off the microphone to Mandy, when Mickey intercepted.

“She’s also my sister, and I’m proud of her, and she’s so fucking talented,” He added.

Mandy smiled as wide as she always deserved to, and took the microphone from her brother.

“Thanks guys,” She smiled shyly. And then she got up and she sang. Goddammit, she sang. She sang like it was what she was put on this earth to do. And it was fantastic in a way that exceeded the expectations of Mickey, Ian and everyone else in the room at that moment. With every lyric, it was clear that Mandy Milkovich belonged far beyond the Southside. Far beyond a fate that never treated her right. As she wrapped up her performance, Mickey and Ian simultaneously decided that the world needed to hear their favorite girl sing, and that they’d never back down from an opportunity to get Mandy to raise her voice like she was at this beautiful moment.

When the night was over and the final dregs of their beers were downed, the boys walked Mandy home. They told her repeatedly how impressed they were with her as she bashfully smiled at the ground and responded with

“It was nothing.”

“No,” Ian insisted. “It was everything.”

"Your boyfriend is a fucking sap, Mickey," Mandy stated. 

"I know it," Mickey agreed, shaking his head while clutching Ian's arm that was currently linked in his a little tighter. 

Mickey and Ian hugged her goodbye to her at the porch, feeling a little pang of guilt when they remembered she was about to fall asleep alone. The boys found comfort in Mandy’s newly found strength and independence, though— she had reached a point where she could fall asleep perfectly fine without a warm body beside her. Still, that didn’t mean she didn’t deserve one. To Mickey and Ian, she deserved the best one. The couple continued to hope that she’d find someone soon that recognized that, like the galaxies, Mandy was formed by the beautiful process of shining too brightly and crashing into herself. It was because of this beautiful process that Mandy now had stars in her eyes and energy in her heart.

As they left Mandy’s place and continued back home, Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and traced circles on it with his thumb. Ian just sighed contently in response.

“I love you,” Mickey stated simply.

“I love you too. And I love your sister,” Ian replied. “That girl is fuckin’ dope.”

"Yeah, she's the best," Mickey agreed, and then turned to Ian. “My feet are tired,” he informed him.

“That must stink,” Ian grinned. Mickey just shoved him lightly and hopped on his back, wrapping his limbs around him. As Ian walked on, Mickey rested his head in the crook of his neck. “I liked it when you sang to me,” He said softly to Ian. “I didn’t think I would, but I did.”

“I didn’t think you would either,” Ian admitted, chuckling. “But I couldn’t resist a chance to remind you that you’re so fine, and you blow my mind.”

Mickey wrapped himself tighter against Ian, burying his face deeper into him. Now that he could with ease, he just wanted to be consumed in the fact that this boy was his and he was this boy’s.

“Ian,” Mickey grumbled into Ian’s neck. “When we get home, I’m gonna blow something besides your mind.”

Ian smirked. He loved Mickey for saying that. He loved Mickey for saying anything he did, and he loved Mickey for being who he was. The world was huge, 7 billion people huge, but Ian Gallagher was lucky enough to have found the best person out of all of them.

Ian and Mickey could both admit that the world was bigger than them. And they could both understand that, in the end, it isn't about the person who swears you're their universe and that the entire world revolves around you. It's about the people that see little worlds and stars in your eyes, dancing beneath them on the good days and pointing out how they still shine on the darker days. It's about beauty in the mundane, and small shelters of solace when the world begins to feel big enough to get lost in. There was no changing the fact that the world was larger than Mickey and Ian. But the little worlds they'd created within each other's arms proved something very comforting to both of them-- nothing would ever be perfect, but Ian had Mickey, and Mickey had Ian, and so everything was so fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was damn fun to write. Sometimes I run short of ideas though, so feel free to comment prompts any time you feel like it.  
> Like always, thanks for reading!  
> If you comment/kudos I love you and you are infinitely thanked.


End file.
